


I Don't Cuddle.

by EllaBella23



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Rape, and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBella23/pseuds/EllaBella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate can't bring herself to be intimate with Clint because of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at this who fanfic and writing thing, but I can't stop myself. Love me anyway.

Clint and Kate returned to his apartment after a long night of paroling the streets and alleys of New York. It was four am and both of them were too tired to speak on he way home, but rather exchanged yawns. Once they walked in the door they didn’t even bother turning on the light, because they both knew the drill. The kicked off their shoes, and would fall asleep in whatever they were wearing, Kate on the couch, Clint in his bed. 

Except tonight was different. Kate kicked off her boots at the door, dropped her bow and quiver from her back somewhere in the middle of the living room and headed straight for Clint’s room. “I’m sleeping in your bed tonight, you’re sleeping on the couch." She said defiantly. Clint looked at her surprised, but watched as she walked straight into his room, and crawled into his unmade bed. 

He couldn’t help but follow her. He kicked off his own shoes and crawled into the bed next to her. Not close enough to touch, just enough to feel the heat radiating off her skin. “You. Couch." She said pointing out the door without looking at him or even opening her eyes. 

"You can’t just take my bed, Katie-Kate." He said idlying playing with strand of her dark hair. Kate rolled her eyes and turned over to face him giving him that glare that she was famous for. But he didn’t budge. She stared at him until it became clear that he wasn’t going to give up. 

"Fine, but I don’t cuddle." she huffed. Clint let out a slight chuckle. “Good, because neither do I." Kate rolled her eyes, yet still continued to glare at him, before rolling on to her back and crossing her arms glaring at the ceiling. Clint couldn’t take it anymore. It was 4 am, and he couldn’t be responsible for his actions, so before he could think about it, he kissed her.

Kate was shocked at first, but let herself relax into the kiss, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t wanted this for a long time. Clint noticed that she relaxed, and he let him self get more into the kiss relaxing on to her. His hand ran down her side to grip her hips, when Kate suddenly pulled away. Her eyes were wide with fear, or shock, he couldn’t be sure, he had never been good at reading body language. “I…I’m sorry. I can’t" She stuttered uncharacteristically. 

"Kate, what’s wrong? Was it something I did?" He asked. Kate shook her head as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

"No…no it’s me. I…I’m just gonna sleep on the couch." She said. And without another word she disappeared from his room, and pulled the door shut behind her.

Clint laid back on the bed in a confused daze with the taste of Kate still on his lips. “Well, I guess that’s what I get for kissing someone half my age." He said to himself as he closed his eyes and gave in to sleep.

Kate sat out on the couch trying to breathe. She hugged her knees tight to her chest trying to get the images out of her mind. But she couldn’t help but remember the feeling of her rapist holding her to the ground that November night. Tears began to well in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She didn’t let this get to her very often, but sometimes flashes came back at terribly inappropriate times.

She hadn’t been with anyone since the incident. Sure, Tommy and Eli tried, but it had been easy to turn them down, to just toy with them, but with Clint it was different. She wanted to be able to love him, but the memories wouldn’t let her. Finally once she got herself calmed down she was able to fall asleep. 

As usual, Kate woke up before Clint the next morning, or afternoon was more accurate. She was reading the news paper and drinking a cup of coffee when Clint finally emerged from his room. She looked up at him, but quickly continued to read her news paper. Clint didn’t dare say anything. That is, until he sat down across from her with his own cup of coffee and she put the paper down. “So, are you gonna tell me what happened last night?"

"Nope." Kate replied simply, sipping at her coffee, her expression no changing. 

"It’s not because you think I’m old is it?"

Kate raised an eyebrow at his question, and almost laughed. “No." She said slowly shaking her head. 

"Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?"

"Clint. Shush."


End file.
